Why Say
by Elle Chant
Summary: Waffy and plotless, After the "Failed Wedding" Ranma ignores Akane as best as he could but things turn out differently


Disclaimers: I do NOT own Ranma ½ 

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Ranma ½ 

A/N: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you people will like this story. Yes, it's Ranma again with a quote but the quote is kind 

Separated and definitely Ranma + Akane. So read also don't forget to review! J(and if any author reads this can you please

Tell me what "PWP" means. I mean there's WAFFY (warm fuzzy feeling), R/R (read and review), A/U (alternative universe) so 

Please tell me ty! J ) This takes place after the failed wedding in Ranma ½ manga series vol. 38 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why Say…_

**~ Why say, "Hi" if you mean, "I miss you"? ~**

_ _

__"Hi Ranma!" A blue haired girl asked a running pigtail boy at the door of the dojo. "Where you headed?"

"Yo Akane!" The pigtailed martial artist said. "I'm off to Ucchan's, since Kasumi ain't back yet and it's already lunch. I'm

hungry." 

"Oh," was Akane's reply. "I see…" 

"Well, I'm off!" Ranma said and leapt off the wall.

"Well, he's in a good mood." Akane whispered. "At least it's not Shampoo's place-----" 

"Oh, so he's gone again." A voice said. "After that disaster wedding. He's not home a lot."

Akane whirled around. "Nabiki! What are you doing here!" She asked surprised.

Nabiki smiled knowingly. The kind if smile that means she knows something and makes people nervous. She shifted her

weight to her right leg and tapped her left foot. 

"Akane isn't that obvious!" Her grin grew even wider. "You miss him. Ever since that failed wedding, he's not always at home

with you" She said, emphasizing that phrase. "and always runs off to wherever.

"That's not true!" Akane yelled. Then she added quickly seeing her sister's expression. "And why do I care where he goes

I'm not his girlfriend or anything."

Nabiki sighed. "Sis, your hopeless…" She turned around and started heading back to the house.

Akane scowled. "Hmph! See if I care." She too turned around and went outside the gate. 'I'm going to the park at least

no one will bother me there." Then she ran off.

**~ ****_Why say, "Let's go out" I f you mean, "I want to be with you."_**** ~**

****

****

Ranma kicked an empty can at the street. "Darn Ucchan's not there, now there's nothing to eat." 

"Ah, but is that the real reason you left?." His mind asked him. "You were just too ashamed to face Akane. I know you want

to be with her and I also know that you know that your hurting her." 

"Shut up!" Ranma answered mentally. "It's all that wedding's fault." 

"Then accept it!" His mind scolded him. "Whoever's fault it is, so what! You wanna be with her ask her. Don't be scared."

"But…" Ranma stuttered.

"Hmph, and you call yourself a martial artist." His mind said teasing him.

"Oh shut up----" He suddenly stopped when he saw a girl with short midnight blue hair wearing a yellow jumper sitting by 

the river. Throwing rocks. 

"Akane!" Ranma yelled before he could stop himself. 

The girl looked up and smiled. She waved at him as he jumped down to meet her. 

"Finish eating?" She asked. Her voice was casual but there was some emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite identify.

"Uh, no." He said. "It was closed."

"I see…" Akane said before turning her focus back to the river.

"Say, Akane…" Ranma asked, feeling slightly nervous. "You wanna eat with me? I know you haven't eaten yet so…"

"Huh?" Akane said, suddenly looking up.

"Well, let's go out. My treat." Ranma said very quickly. He was nervous. What if she would say no…

"Sure, okay." Akane said. Then she smiled. She took Ranma's hand and climbed up the slope. (A/N: same river where Akane

cured Ranma's broken neck by the crazy Dr. Tofu.)

Ranma smiled at her. "Well this ain't a date but… who cares!" He said to himself mentally as they headed their way towards

a restaurant.

**_~_****_Why say "Stay" If you can say, "Be with me" ~_**

**_ _**

_ _

__Many people saw Ranma and Akane together that day, eating and having fun. Some people even presumed they were

A couple already but They were too busy having fun too notice.

They arrived at the Tendo dojo about mid-afternoon. When the sun was about to set. Akane gazed at it sighing.

"Isn't it wonderful?" 

"Yeah it is----" Ranma suddenly was cut off as an idea struck him.

"Huh, What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I know a great place where you can see the sunset." Replied Ranma. He scooped her up before she could answer and 

leapt towards the roof

"Ranma what-----" Akane was cut off as Ranma put her down gently at the roof and pointed at the sunset.

"Wow…" Akane said loss for words.

"See told ya it was beautiful up here." Ranma smirked as he saw Akane still staring at the sunset.

They stayed there for a while and watched the sun go down. Then the day was replaced by night and stars filled the sky.

"Hey Akane!" Ranma said. He hated doing that, snapping Akane from her moment of bliss because she looked so cute.

"It's getting dark. Let's go down already."

She didn't even bother looking up. "Ranma… stay. Please…" She whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

Something in her voice made Ranma sit down beside her and watched the sky a few moments longer.

Why say "I care" when your heart says, "I love you" 

"Ranma" Akane suddenly said. "I want to ask you some questions."

"okay…" Ranma replied suddenly curious. 

Akane took a deep breath and said. "Remember that time when we were stranded at that island after we sailed on Kuno's 

yacht?"

"Uh yeah…" Ranma said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well… I haven't got an answer from you yet." She said. "Why did you exchange your cure to save me?"

"…" 

"Hold on, there's more…" Akane said. "That time too when I got kidnapped by Kirin, when we fought against Sanzenin,

the time I was possessed by the vengeful spirit doll, when we were at Ryogenzawa, the love pills… there are so many 

times, Ranma that you saved me or show that you have feelings for----- oh, I almost forgot, your fight with Saffron."

Ranma swallowed uncertainly. "Is she asking what I think she's asking?" He asked himself mentally.

"Ranma," She asked. "Why did you do those things for me? Is it because you have to because you're my fiancé or is it

because you lo--- you mean what you said at Phoenix mountain when you thought I was dying?"

"Akane…" Ranma began, choosing his words carefully or he'll end up 20 miles from the dojo. "I did those things because 

I… I care… I care for you." 

The hope in Akane's eyes vanished. "That's it." She told herself mentally. "He just cares for me. He doesn't love me.

Why did I ever hope anyway…"

"I see…" Akane said as she stood up, preparing to go down the roof. Her head was faced down so her hair covered her

face. She was desperately trying to hide the tears that were starting to flow. ""Goodbye Ranma…"

Ranma watched her leave. He knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't just get the words out. He was watching her

leave and he couldn't do anything. 

"I cant just let her walk away" He told himself mentally. "But I…"

Akane wiped her tears angrily with the back of her hand. Ready to leap off the roof. She was suddenly hugged from behind.

Two strong arms wrapped itself around her body and then she was slowly turned around and warm lips rested in hers.

Very gently Ranma pulled away and looked at Akane's warm brown eyes. Akane looked back puzzlement crossed her face.

Ranma hugged her and buried his face in her hair. "I love you Akane…" He whispered.

Akane gasped. "R-ranma" She stuttered.

"I do." He said, his voice hoarse. "It's just I was afraid of rejection." 

"Oh, Ranma…" Akane said, gently lifting his face by her finger. This time she kissed him, passionately.

They both pulled away, breathless. 

"If our father's knew about this, another wedding will be held tomorrow. Akane joked weakly.

"Hmm… I wouldn't mind." Ranma said in mock seriousness.

"Whatever, let's go in now it's getting late." She said. With that Ranma scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom

window.

"Goodnight tomboy." Ranma joked.

"Goodnight pervert." Akane replied. 

She kissed him on the lips one last time before closing the window. Ranma sighed. 

"I love you Akane…" He said, not feeling ashamed or uncomfortable anymore saying this out loud. He leapt towards his own

room and slept, dreaming about a girl with midnight blue hair and warm brown eyes, feeling happy and content.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: I AM DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoopee! Guys don't forget to review and I thank my aunt for helping me with the quote! J

**_ _**

**_ _**

_ _

__


End file.
